


Where We Started From

by CharlieRose324



Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRose324/pseuds/CharlieRose324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Chris Colfer is a freshman trying to survive high school. He meets a boy named Darren and the rest is history. Warnings - Mentions of bullying, possible self-harm (not sure yet), possible mentions of homophobia, Cory Monteith will be a reoccurring character</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday. It was Chris Colfer’s first day of high school, and he was scared to death. He had been bullied a lot in junior high, and he just knew that it could only get worse in high school. All of the kids were so _big_ in high school. Chris was small. He was only a freshman. And to make matters worse, he didn’t have any friends to talk to. He was all alone.

When Chris got to his first period class, he sat down in a desk in the back of the classroom. He figured that the best way to survive school would be to stay invisible. If nobody noticed him, nobody could pick on him. Sadly, Chris’ plan didn’t work out as well as he had hoped. As he was walking down the hallway after first period, he accidently bumped into an upperclassman.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Chris said with wide eyes as he backed up a little bit away from the boy he ran into.

“Watch where you’re going, fresh-meat,” the boy scowled at Chris. The boy was skinny. He was skinny, but he was tall. He could definitely take Chris down.

“Take it easy, Joey,” the shorter boy standing near Joey said. “It was an accident.”

Chris frowned and looked up at the shorter boy. Somebody actually stood up for him. The boy was slightly taller than Chris but he was significantly shorter than Joey. He was good looking. He was _really_ good looking. And he was actually nice.

Joey rolled his eyes at the shorter boy and walked away.

“Sorry about that. He can be really rude sometimes,” the boy sighed and ran his hand through his dark, curly hair. “I’m Darren. What’s your name?”

“Oh. Um. I’m Chris,” Chris said shyly. “Are you a senior?”

“No, I’m a junior. So is Joey. Anyway, it was nice to meet you, Chris. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime,” Darren smiled and walked off.

“Yeah, maybe,” Chris said as Darren walked away. He watched him for a few seconds before snapping back to reality and walking to his next class.

A few hours later came Chris’ most feared part of the day: lunch. He had no idea where to sit so he ended up just sitting at an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria. As he was taking out his lunch, Darren walked by the table.

“Hey, Chris,” Darren smiled. “Are you sitting here all by yourself?”

Chris nodded slightly. “I don’t really… I don’t really know anybody…”

“That’s okay. It’s the first day of school. It’s normal,” Darren shrugged. “Why don’t you come sit with me? I can introduce you to some pretty cool people.”

“Are you sure?” Chris frowned. “I’m really okay by myself…”

“Oh, come on. Come sit with me.”

“Okay,” Chris stood up and followed Darren to his table. He sat down next to Darren and took out his lunch again.

“Everybody, this is Chris. Chris, this is everybody,” Darren said as they sat down.

“Hi, everybody,” Chris smiled a little and waved.

“Really, Darren?” Joey said quietly to him. “You’re going to bring a shrimpy freshman into our group?”

“Shut up, Joey,” Darren muttered. “Just leave the poor kid alone.”

“Are you going to introduce us all by name?” the girl sitting on the other side of Darren asked.

“Oh, yeah. Of course,” Darren nodded. “Okay, Chris. Sitting right across from you is Lauren Lopez. She’s a sophomore, and sitting next to her is her boyfriend, Brian Holden. He’s a junior like me. You’ve already met Joey. My brother, Chuck Criss, is sitting on the other side of you. He’s a senior. And then this lady sitting next to me is my girlfriend, Mia Swier.”

Of course Darren had a girlfriend. He was gorgeous. Why would Chris even think he was single? Even if Darren was single, the odds were slim that he even liked boys. Mia was pretty. They were a good looking couple.

“Nice to meet you all,” Chris smiled.

“Our group used to be bigger, but a bunch of people graduated last year,” Darren told him.

“So, Chris, you’re a freshman?” Lauren asked.

Chris nodded.

“How has your first day been so far?”

“It’s been okay,” Chris shrugged. “Nobody’s been horribly mean to me or beaten me up yet, so, I guess that’s a good thing.”

“Aww. Why would people be mean or beat you up?”

“I’ve always been made fun of for being gay,” Chris said quietly.

“That’s not right,” Lauren shook her head. “Don’t listen to them, Chris. People are jerks.”

“But, we aren’t jerks,” Darren said. “So, if you ever need anything, you can come to any of us.”

“That’s really nice of you guys, but you really don’t have to waste your time on a stupid freshman like me,” Chris looked down.

“You’re not so bad,” Joey shrugged.

Darren raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry for being a dick earlier,” Joey said to Chris.  "I just have a bad temper sometimes."

“I’m used to it,” Chris shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Joey smiled at him.

“So, is there anybody I should specifically avoid?” Chris asked them.

“Um…” Darren looked around the cafeteria. “Do you see that table over there?” he pointed subtly at a table across the room.

Chris nodded. “Who are they?”

“At the end of the table is Cory Monteith and his girlfriend Lea Michele. They’re both seniors. They’re practically royalty here. I would advise against getting involved with them and their posse. Once one of them hates you, the whole school hates you.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from personal experience,” Chris said.

“We don’t get along with them very well. They all get everything they want because Lea’s parents are on the school board. They always get leads in the plays and musicals even though we’re just as good as them.”

“You guys sing?” Chris smiled a little. One of his favorite things to do was sing.

“Of course,” Darren grinned. “Do you?”

“A little…” Chris shrugged.

“You should sing with us sometime.”

Chris shook his head. “I don’t know about that…”

“Aw, why not?” Lauren pouted.

“I don’t know. Maybe some time.”

“Awesome,” Darren smiled as the bell rang. Everybody at their table stood up and went off to their next class. Darren stayed behind with Chris. “I’ll walk you to your next class.”

“Thanks,” Chris smiled and walked with him.

“Here, give me your phone,” Darren said when they reached Chris’ classroom.

“Why?” Chris frowned. “Aren’t you going to be late for class?”            

“It’s okay, just hand it over,” Darren held his hand out.

Chris reluctantly placed his phone in Darren’s hand. Darren took it and put his number in it.

“There you go,” Darren hand it back to Chris. “In case you ever need to talk or something.”

“You really don’t have to do that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Darren grinned. “I want to. I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks after the start of school is when Chris had his first encounter with Ashley Fink, a loyal member of Lea Michele’s group. It was during lunch. Chris was buying his first high school lunch and Ashley was in line behind him.

“Honey, you do _not_ want to eat that,” Ashley said when she noticed Chris picking up a slice of pizza. “Unless you want to be sick for days.”

“Oh,” Chris frowned and put the pizza back. “Thanks. Um. What here is good?”

“Good? Or tolerable?” Ashley chuckled.

“Um. Tolerable? I guess.”

“Try the salad. It’s not terrible. Oh, and I’m Ashley.”

“Right,” Chris said as he took a salad. He recognized her from Lea and Cory’s table. “I’m Chris.”

“Freshman?”

Chris nodded.

“I’m a sophomore. Some words of advice, steer clear of any food that’s warm. It’s all nasty as shit. Stick with the salads and sandwiches. They aren’t that bad.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Chris chuckled as he looked at all of the food. “Gross.”

Ashley nodded. “You should come sit at my table.”

“Yeah? Who do you sit with?”

“Sometimes I sit with the theatre nerds. You know, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith… Them. Other times I sit with my friend Will.”

“Oh. Cool. I actually have friends that are expecting me today, but maybe next week?”

“Okay. I’m gonna hold you to that,” Ashley smiled and walked to her table.

Chris laughed and made his way to his table and sat in his seat next to Darren.

“New friends?” Darren asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Maybe,” Chris shrugged with a small smile. “Got a problem with that, Criss?”

“It’s Ashley Fink. She’s one of them.”

“Just because you guys have a problem with them doesn’t mean I have to. Ashley seems nice.”

“She’s the most tolerable out of the group,” Darren shrugged. “Just be careful, kid.”

“Right. Careful,” Chris sighed softly. He absolutely hated when Darren and his friends called him “Kid.” Sure, he was younger than all of them, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being treated like a baby.

“So, whose house is movie night at tonight?” Lauren asked.

“Darren’s,” Joey answered. “Next week it’s at mine.”

“You coming, Chris?” Darren looked over at him. They had invited him every week since the first week of school, but Chris had always had a reason not to go.

“I’m not sure…” Chris said quietly.

“Aww, come on, Chris,” Darren nudged him. “It’ll be fun.”

“Okay.”

“That was easy,” Joey muttered to Lauren.

Lauren nudged him. “Be nice,” she whispered back.

“Awesome,” Darren smiled as the bell rang. “See all of you later. Joey, you’re in charge of food.”

***

Chris was the last person to show up at Darren’s house. He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer. Lauren came to the door and grinned. “Hey, Chris! Come on in!”

Chris stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. “Where’s Darren?”

“Out in the backyard with Mia. They’re fighting. Again,” Lauren sighed.

“Again?”

Lauren nodded. “Happens a lot more than you’d think.”

“Huh,” Chris said and followed Lauren down into the basement.

“The fighting was never this bad when Dare was dating Joey.”

“What? Darren and Joey dated?”

“Yeah. You didn’t know that? They were together most of their sophomore year. Darren only started dating Mia this summer,” Lauren sat down on the couch next to Brian.

“Talking about me?” Joey asked as he came down the stairs.

“As always,” Lauren laughed.

“You mean… Darren isn’t straight?” Chris blinked.

Joey looked at him. “Darren? Straight? Oh, no. Darren doesn’t like to put labels on things like sexuality. It’s like… Darren likes people. He always says, ‘You fall in love with people, not a gender.’”

Chris nodded slowly. “Nice to know.”

“Don’t go there, sweetheart,” Lauren shook her head.

“Go where?” Chris frowned.

“Come on, Chris. We all know about your little crush.”

Chris blushed and looked at the ground and Joey rolled his eyes. Of course he had a crush on Darren. He was gorgeous. He was funny. He was nice. How could he not have a crush on him?

“Just be careful,” Lauren said as Darren came down into the basement. “Hey, Dare, where’s Mia?”

“She left,” Darren sighed. “I think I’m just going to call it a night. You guys are welcome to stay, but I’m exhausted, so…” he turned and walked back up the stairs.

Joey rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Chris.

“I’m going to assume that happens a lot?” Chris said.

Joey nodded. “Pretty much every week.”

“Why are they still together?”

“Isn’t that the question of the century?” Joey chuckled.

“Do you still like him?”

Joey laughed and shook his head. “It’s not like that. We’ll talk about this another time, okay?” he patted Chris' knee.

Chris nodded and turned to the movie that was playing.

***

About halfway through the movie Chris went upstairs to use the bathroom. As he passed by the doors that lead into the backyard, he noticed Darren was out there sitting on the swing. Chris quietly walked outside and stopped by the swing. “Hey… Do you want some company?”

Darren looked up at him and smiled softly. “Sure,” he said and patted the seat next to him.

Chris sat down and looked up at the stars.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” Darren said quietly.

Chris nodded. “What happened with Mia? If you don’t mind my asking…”

Darren sighed heavily and leaned against the back of the swing.

“Sorry… You don’t have to answer that.”

“It’s okay. Her dad got a job in San Diego, so they’re supposed to be moving in a few weeks. Mia said she was going to convince her parents to let her stay here and live with her grandparents so she wouldn’t have to change schools. Last week her and her parents went down to San Diego to check things out. I guess they took a tour of the school she would be going to. Apparently there’s a lot of hot guys there, so she decided she’s moving with her parents and leaving me here.”

“So, she just dumped you and now she’s moving away?”

Darren nodded.

“Oh… I’m really sorry…”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not. You’re obviously hurting from this. Otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting out here all by yourself while all of your friends are downstairs having a good time.”

Darren sighed. “Okay. Yeah. This sucks. Being dumped sucks. And it sort of sucks that you’re the only one that even thought to come talk to me,” he scooted a little closer to Chris and leaned his head on his shoulder.

Chris’ heart started beating faster when Darren moved closer to him. He knew it wasn’t anything special, though. Darren was a touchy person in general. He was always cuddling with everybody and anybody.

“They probably just didn’t want to bother you,” Chris shrugged slightly, careful not to bump Darren’s head.

“Whatever. Doesn’t really matter. I’m glad it was you that came out here, though.”

“Yeah? Why’s that?” Chris really hoped Darren couldn’t notice how fast his heart was beating. He felt like it was about to beat right out of his chest.

“I like talking to you. I feel like you get me, you know?” Darren lifted his head to look at him.

“Really? Because I feel like I don’t get you at all. You’re a mystery to me, Darren Criss,” Chris turned his head to see Darren looking straight at him.

“Do you like mysteries, Christopher?” Darren asked him, tone turning a little flirty.

“I like some mysteries,” Chris replied, secretly hoping that it was too dark for Darren to see him blushing.

“For example?”

“The stars,” Chris looked up at them before looking back at Darren. “There’s a lot of mysteries about the stars.”

“Want to know what the biggest mystery to me is?” Darren turned to face him completely and leaned in a little closer.

“Hm?” Chris did the same.

“How your eyes are more beautiful than the stars,” Darren said, voice dropping to a whisper.

Chris’ breath hitched a little as Darren closed the distance between them. Just as their lips were about to touch, Chris pulled away. “Stop.”

“What’s wrong?” Darren frowned.

“Sorry. I… I just… You and Mia just broke up. And… And I don’t want my first kiss to be just some heat of the moment thing that won’t even matter after it happens.”

“Mia doesn’t matter anymore. She’s a bitch. She’s gone. I like you, Chris,” Darren leaned in again. This time Chris closed the distance between them until their lips were touching. Darren reached up to cup Chris’ cheek, but Chris had already pulled away again.

“See? Doesn’t matter, right?” Chris stood up. “I really should go back inside. They’ll all think I ran away.”

“Chris…”

Chris just shook his head and ran back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

When Chris came back down the stairs into the basement everybody was staring at him.

“Did you get lost or something?” Joey laughed. “You’ve been gone a while.”

“Darren kissed me,” Chris blurted out. “Or I kissed him. I’m not really sure what happened.

“Oh, no,” Lauren sighed. “Mia broke up with him, didn’t she?”

“How did you know that?” Chris frowned.

“Whenever Darren isn’t in a relationship, especially right after a breakup, he gets really affection thirsty,” Joey told him. “Just don’t take anything he said to heart.”

“He said he likes me…” Chris said quietly. “So, it really didn’t mean anything?”

“I highly doubt it. I’m sorry, buddy.”

Chris shrugged slightly and flopped onto the couch.

Joey wrapped an arm around him. “That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?” he whispered to Chris.

Chris nodded.

Joey held him close. “It’ll be okay, Chris.”

Chris nodded again as Darren came down into the basement and sat down on the other side of Chris.

“Chris,” Darren poked his side.

Chris moved closer to Joey and away from Darren.

“Come on, Chris. Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk to you, Darren.”

“Why are you upset?” Darren turned to face him and cupped his cheek in his hand.

Chris swatted his hand away.

“Leave him alone, Darren. You’re being an ass,” Joey held Chris tight against his side. Chris turned away from Darren and cuddled into Joey.

“I didn’t even do anything!” Darren crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch.

“You do this all the time, Darren. You’re such an attention whore. Whenever you break up with somebody you always lead somebody else on without caring if you hurt them or not, and all because you can’t stand being alone.”

“Way to hold a grudge, Joe,” Darren sighed.

“Can you blame me?”

“You know I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Okay, but you did hurt me, and you know what? It still kind of hurts.”

“Then why do you stick around?”

“Because you’re still my best friend. And as your best friend, I’d recommend not fucking with our other friend’s feelings.”

“I’m not hurting anybody’s feelings, though! Chris said it didn’t mean anything, right, Chris?” Darren looked at Chris.

Chris sighed and shook his head as he stood up.

“Come on, Chris, I’ll drive you home,” Joey followed him upstairs.

***

“What happened between you guys?” Chris asked when he and Joey were in the car.

Joey shrugged and started driving. “We’ve been best friends ever since I can remember. Last year we both found that we had feelings for each other, so we started going out. We were good together, me and Darren. We know everything about each other. That made it easy to be together. We did _everything_ together. I thought we would last longer than we did, honestly. We broke up about three quarters through last school year. I don’t know why. He never really said why. We stayed friends. Things were awkward, but we made it work. At the end of the school year after we broke up he started dating some girl. After they broke up he came crawling back to me. And I fell for it. He’s a smooth talker, he really is. He kept talking about how much he loved me and missed me and wanted to be with me. I said the same things back. We hooked up. A week later he was dating Mia.”

“Wow…”

Joey nodded. “Yeah, ‘wow’ just about sums it up.”

“He never told you why he broke up with you the first time?”

“Nope.”

“So… You don’t still like him, you’re just still hurt over what happened?”

“Something like that, yeah.”

“I’m sorry. That really sucks.”

“It really does,” Joey sighed.

Chris nodded. “Guess we’ve both been screwed over by Darren Criss, huh?”

“Guess we have,” Joey said as he pulled up to Chris’ house.

“Thanks for driving me.”

Joey smiled. “Anytime.”

Chris smiled back. “I’m glad we’re friends now.”

“I am too. I was such a dick to you when I first met you.”

“I’m over it,” Chris chuckled as he undid his seatbelt.

“Good. I like you, Chris.”

“I like you, too. And thanks for looking out for me. It means a lot to me.”

“I’m here whenever you need me,” Joey leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Same goes for me,” Chris kissed Joey’s cheek.

Joey looked at him for a second before undoing his seatbelt.

Chris raised an eyebrow. “What’re you doing?”

“Come here,” Joey held his arms out.

Chris wrapped his arms around Joey’s waist. Joey kissed the top of Chris’ head.

“Can I try something?” Chris looked up at him.

Joey shrugged.

Chris leaned up and kissed him.

Joey laughed as Chris pulled away. “That was unexpected.”

“Was it that bad?” Chris pouted.

“Oh, no. It wasn’t bad. It was good. Really good actually…”

“Maybe we try it again sometime?” Chris smiled a little.

“Why not right now?” Joey tilted Chris’ chin up and kissed him again.

Chris tightened his arms around Joey; Joey deepened the kiss.

“Yeah, we’re definitely going to do that again sometime,” Joey ran his fingers through Chris’ hair. “We don’t need Darren.”

Chris laughed. “So, what does this mean, Richter? Does this actually mean something?”

“I like you,” Joey pecked his lips again.

“I like you.”

“I want to be with you.”

“Like. Together?” Chris looked up at him.

“Together,” Joey kissed him.

“Mm,” Chris pulled away. “I should get inside before my mom gets worried.”

“Okay. Text me.”

“I will,” Chris kissed him one more time before getting out of the car and running inside.

***

When Chris got into the house, his mom stopped him before he could go upstairs to his room.

“Hi, honey. Did you have fun?” Karyn asked him.

“Yeah, I did,” Chris smiled.

“Who drove you home?”

“My friend Joey.”

“Okay. Do you have homework this weekend?”

Chris nodded. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Just make sure you get it done.”

“I will, Mom,” Chris ran up the stairs into his bedroom and shut the door. He laid down on his bed and took out his phone to see that he had a text from Joey.

_Hey, I’m about to drive, so I’ll text you as soon as I get home. –J_

Chris smiled slightly and answered him.

_Okay :) –CC_

Chris stood up and went to take a shower to pass the time. When he came back from his shower, he sat down on his bed and took out his phone again.

_Call me? –J_

Chris dialed Joey’s number and laid down while he waited for him to answer.

“What took you so long?” Joey asked.

“Sorry, I was taking a shower.”

“Oh, so you were all naked and wet, huh?”

“Yeah, that would be what happens when you take a shower.”

Joey laughed. “You’re such a freshman.”

“I’m not that naïve, Joe. I know what you meant,” Chris chuckled.

“So are you still in the nude? Or…”

“You’re such a perv,” Chris rolled his eyes. “And, no. I have pajamas on.”

“Damn.”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. I’m going to sit with ‘Them’ at lunch on Monday.”

“Uh oh. Dare’s gonna freak.”

“Let him freak. I’m allowed to make other friends.”

“I know. I agree. Just prepare for a shitstorm next time you see him.”

“Why is he so against them, anyway?”

“He used to be friends with them, but freshman year they abandoned him and now he’s stuck with us,” Joey told him. “And he’s accusing _me_ of holding a grudge. Darren is the king of grudges.”

“Are they really as stuck-up as he says they are?”

“Nope. I mean, they can be. But, they aren’t the terrible people he paints them to be.”

“Darren’s going to hate me if I make friends with them,” Chris said.

“He won’t hate you.”

“Whatever. Can I see you before school on Monday?”

“Of course. Do you take the bus to school?”

“Yeah.”

“Not anymore. I’ll drive you.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Chris, I’m sure,” Joey laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Chris. You’re just cute.”

“Oh,” Chris smiled a little. “So are you.”

“Not as cute as you.”

“No, you’re definitely cuter,” Chris laughed. “I have to go. If I go over my minutes on my phone my mom is going to kill me.”

“Okay, Chris. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“See you then.”

***

Monday at school, Chris and Joey walked to the cafeteria together before lunch. Once they got inside, Chris stood up on his tiptoes to hug Joey’s neck.

“I’ll see you later,” Chris kissed his cheek.

“Meet at my car after school,” Joey hugged Chris’ waist.

“Got it,” Chris smiled and found Ashley in the lunch line.

“Sitting with me today?” she asked him.

Chris nodded. He grabbed a salad and a bottle of water, paid for his food, and followed Ashley to the table.

“Hey, guys. This is my new friend Chris,” Ashley sat down and patted the seat next to her.

Chris sat down. “Hi.”

“Okay, Chris. This is Kevin McHale, Chord Overstreet, Amber Riley, Jenna Ushkowitz, Dianna Agron, Naya Rivera, Heather Morris, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Mark Salling, and Harry Shum.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Chris,” Lea said. “You’re adorable.”

“Oh, um. Thank you,” Chris smiled and blushed a little.

“We’re going to be great friends,” Lea smiled.

***

“What the hell was that?” Darren asked as Joey sat down at their table.

“What was what?” Joey raised an eyebrow.

“Chris hanging all over you like that.”

“Oh. Yeah, we’re going out.”

Darren coughed and looked up at him. “Excuse me, what?”

“What part of that didn’t you understand? Chris is my boyfriend now.”

“Okay, Joey. What are you trying to prove? That you’re not into me anymore? That you’re over me? Point taken. But leading on an innocent freshman? That’s just low.”

“Why does everything have to be about you? I’m not trying to prove anything! I like him, Darren. I really do. Unlike you. _You’re_ the one who leads innocent people on to prove points. Not me.”

Darren just shook his head. “Where did Chris even go?”

“He’s sitting with Lea and Cory.”

“What? Why would he do that?”

“You know you don’t own him, right? He can have other friends.”

“But _them_?” Darren looked over at the table.

"He looks like he's having fun. They aren't bad people, Dare."

Darren sighed. "Whatever."

***

A few weeks later Chris went over to Darren and Joey’s table at lunch and sat down in Joey’s lap.

“Joey, they called me fat again,” Chris said as he leaned his head on Joey’s shoulder.

“You aren’t fat, Chris,” Joey sighed and wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist. “See? My arms fit around you perfectly.”

“I am fat. And you have really long arms.”

“You aren’t fat.”

“I am.”

“You aren’t.”

“I am.”

“Who called you fat?” Darren asked with a raised eyebrow.

“These kids in my math class,” Chris turned a little to look at him. “They aren’t nice.”

“Yeah, doesn’t sound like it.”

Joey turned Chris’ face to look at him.

“You aren’t fat.”

“I am.”

“Christopher, listen to me, you aren’t fat. “

“I need to lose weight.”

“You don’t _need_ to lose weight.”

“I want to.”

Joey sighed and rolled his eyes. “Why?”

“Because I’m uncomfortable with my body, and I want to lose weight,” Chris shrugged.

“Your body is beautiful,” Joey kissed his cheek. “But, I can’t stop you from doing anything. Just promise you won’t go overboard?”

“I won’t. Dianna told me about this really great diet plan. She said it works really well and it’s healthy. If I do that and maybe exercise then I’ll probably be skinnier.”

“You don’t need to be skinnier,” Joey said.

“I want to be.”

“So, let me get this straight. Dianna told you about a way to lose weight? As if you need to?” Darren frowned.

“No, I was telling them about the kids in my class and she brought it up.”

“Yeah. Right,” Darren rolled his eyes.

“You really need to stop that. I know you don’t like them, and I don’t give a shit if you do or don’t. But, they’re my friends. I don’t appreciate the constant insulting of them,” Chris stood up and kissed Joey’s cheek. “I’m going to go sit with them. Later.”

“Later, babe,” Joey smiled and turned to Darren after Chris left. “You know, you’re only pushing him further toward them by acting like that. He doesn’t even like hanging out with us anymore because of your shitty attitude about everything.”

“You just don’t get it,” Darren sighed and shook his head. “They’re going to hurt him.”

“You’re the only one that’s hurt him.”

“By saying that I liked him? Are you talking about that whole incident? I meant that, Joey. I really do like him. And now, thanks to you, I have no chance.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything, then?”

“I have. Several times. But nobody believes me.”

“You haven’t done anything to get him, that’s for sure,” Joey shrugged.

“As if you would let me.”

“If you want him, get him. Just don’t think I’m not going to fight. I want him, too.”

“Fine. May the best man win,” Darren nodded.

“I don’t want this to get between us, though.”

“Doesn’t have to.”

Joey nodded.

“I will win this, Joey.”

“If you say so, Darren.”

“I’ve known it since the moment I saw him. We’re endgame.”

“That may be true, but as of right now, I have him. You have to get him away from me in order to be ‘endgame,’” Joey smirked.

“Which I will.”

“Good luck.”

“Same to you,” Darren stood up as the bell rang. He and Joey shook hands and headed their separate ways to class.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Mom? Can I talk to you for a minute?” Chris asked one day during Christmas break after breakfast.

“Of course, honey. What’s up?” Karyn finished washing the dishes and turned to face him.

“All of Darren and Joey’s college friends are home for winter break. They’re all having a sleepover at Darren’s house tonight. Can I go?”

“There will be both boys and girls there?” Karyn raised an eyebrow.

“Mom, it’s not like having girls there is going to matter…”

“It’s not the girls I’m worried about. You’ve been spending a lot of time with that friend of yours. Joey, right?”

“We’re just friends, Mom,” Chris lied. “He’s just my best friend.”

“Will Darren’s parents be around?”

Chris nodded. “They wouldn’t let anything happen. They’re really good about that. You can call them and talk to them if you want.”

“I don’t know about this, Christopher,” Karyn shook her head slightly.

“Please, Mom? Everybody else is going. They want me to meet their other friends.”

“Can’t you do that without spending the night?”

“Yeah, but…”

“But, what?”

“I really want to go, Mom.”

“I’ll think about it. Why don’t you give me your friend’s parents’ phone number? I’ll speak to them and let you know what I decide.”

“Okay,” Chris gave her the phone number and went upstairs to his room. A while later, Karyn knocked on the door and opened it. Chris looked up.

“I suppose you can go,” Karyn said reluctantly.

Chris grinned. “Thanks, Mom!”

“Get packed. Cerina said I can bring you over there as soon as you’re ready. She said several people are already there.”

“Okay,” Chris nodded and got ready to go.

***

Half an hour later, Chris was knocking at Darren’s door. A girl he didn’t recognize answered it. She said her name was Julia.

“You’re Chris, aren’t you?” she asked him.

Chris nodded.

“Nice to meet you. Everybody’s in the basement.”

“Okay, thanks. Nice to meet you, too,” Chris smiled and walked down to the basement with her. As soon as he came down the stairs, Joey ran to him and hugged him tightly.

“God, it’s been like a week since I’ve seen you. Oh my god, look at you. You’ve lost weight, haven’t you? I can totally tell. You look amazing, baby,” Joey rambled as he took Chris’ overnight bag from him and put it where all the other bags were. “Just so you know, we’re so sharing a sleeping bag tonight,” he mumbled just so Chris could hear.

“Nice to see you too, Joey,” Chris laughed. “You’d think it’d been years.”

“A week is too long!” Joey wrapped his arm around him. “Let me introduce you to everybody.”

He pointed to each person and gave Chris a list of names. Julia, Jaime, Devin, Joe Moses, Brian Rosenthal, Dylan, Meredith, and Joe Walker. Chris smiled and waved to everybody before Joey led him to the couch and sat down, pulling Chris down onto his lap. “You really do look great, Chris,” Joey said in Chris’ ear.

“I have been losing weight,” Chris smiled. “I’m proud of myself. I only cheated once.”

“I’m happy for you, baby. Still don’t think it’s necessary. But you look happier,” Joey hugged his waist.

“I am happier. And more confident.”

“Good. You should be. You’re adorable.”

“You’re hot,” Chris leaned into him.

“And we’re so sharing a sleeping bag.”

“You already said that.”

“I know. I’m just excited. I love cuddling you.”

“And I love having you cuddle me."

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Lauren asked.

Everybody moved into a circle sitting on the floor. Chris made himself comfortable in Joey's lap.

"Okay," Lauren said. "Joe Walker. Truth or dare?"

After a few people took their turns, Darren turned to Chris. "Colfer. Truth or dare?"

"Um..." Chris bit his lip. So far everybody had chosen a dare. "Dare, I guess," he answered reluctantly.

"Do a stripper dance. And you have to use the pole."

"I actually have to strip?"

"Of course."

Chris sighed and stood up.

“We need some music,” Darren said.

“Oh! I’ve got just the thing!” Lauren turned on “Take it Off” by Ke$ha.

Chris went over to the support pole that was in the basement and started dancing around it. After a minute he started pulling his shirt off.

Darren and Joey whistled at him.

“Take it off, baby!” Joey called.

Chris laughed and worked his jeans off. “I’m not going any further than this.”

“Good,” Lauren chuckled.

After the song finished, Chris grabbed his clothes off the floor and sat back in Joey’s lap, still in just his underwear.

“Damn, that was hot, Chris,” Joey whispered in his ear.

Chris giggled. “I try.”

“You have potential, babe. This could be a serious career for you.”

“My lack of clothes turning you on, Richter?” Chris turned around so he was straddling Joey’s lap.

“The lack of clothing helps. But you turn me on no matter what,” Joey ran his hands down Chris’ bare back.

“Mm,” Chris murmured as he threaded his fingers through Joey’s hair.

“Can you guys, like, move your porno somewhere else?” Darren grunted.

“Jealous?” Chris smirked. “Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Darren blushed a little and rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Chris laughed. “Don’t be mad. Apparently I’m hot.”

“Oh, you’re so hot, baby. So, so hot,” Joey kissed down his neck.

Darren grabbed a pillow off the couch and chucked it at them.

“Hey! Are you trying to wound me and my baby?” Joey wrapped his arms protectively around Chris. “Don’t you hurt my baby.”

Darren rolled his eyes and threw another pillow at them.

“Okay. Okay, this means war. Everybody, get your pajamas on. We are now going to have the most intense pillow fight to ever take place on the planet Earth,” Joey said.

***

After everybody had their pajamas on and had gathered all of the pillows in the house, they went back down into the basement and started throwing them at each other.

“I’m not trying to burst your bubble or anything, babe, but this isn’t exactly intense,” Chris said quietly as he and Joey hid pressed against each other in a corner of the basement.

“Shh…” Joey pressed his finger to Chris’ lips. “You’ll give away our position.”

Chris rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

“Okay… Walk this way. No sudden movements. Follow me,” Joey started walking against the wall. “Darren’s after you. Watch your back.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chris followed him.

As they rounded the corner, Darren threw a pillow at them. It missed and fell at their feet. Chris, who wasn’t paying much attention, tripped on the pillow and fell on the floor.

Joey kneeled down next to him. “Aww, baby, are you okay?”

“I just twisted my ankle,” Chris winced.

Darren ran over to them and kneeled down. “Chris, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I’m so sorry.”

“Just go get ice,” Joey picked Chris up in his arms and carried him to the couch. “Okay, pillow fight over, everybody! It’s okay, Chris. Darren’s getting some ice. You’re gonna be okay.”

“I twisted my ankle, JoJo. I’m not dying,” Chris laughed.

“I know, Chrissy-poo,” Joey kissed him softly. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Oh my god. You guys went from porno to puke-inducing fluff-fest,” Darren rolled his eyes and handed Joey the icepack. “Are you okay, Chris?”

“I’m fine. Thanks, Dare,” Chris chuckled. He winced as Joey put the icepack on his ankle. “That’s cold.”

“Sorry, baby,” Joey rubbed his leg.

Darren sighed softly and patted Chris’ shoulder before sitting down by Julia.

“Do you want to get in the sleeping bag now?” Joey stroked Chris’ hair.

Chris nodded and leaned on his shoulder. “Just let me ice this a few more minutes.”

“Okay.”

During the next few minutes, everybody started quieting down and getting in their sleeping bags. Darren went back over by Joey and Chris after a while. “Do you want some painkillers, Chris? Aspirin? Advil? Anything?”

“Some Advil would be great. Thank you,” Chris smiled a little at Darren and turned to Joey. “JoJo, can you bring the icepack back to the freezer now?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Joey kissed his head and brought the icepack upstairs.

“I’ll get that Advil,” Darren got up and got the medicine from the bathroom along with a cup of water. “Here you go,” he said, handing them to Chris.

“Thank you,” Chris took the pills and set the glass of water down as Joey came back downstairs.

“Ready for the sleeping bag now, babe?” Joey asked.

“Wait, maybe we should wrap his ankle or something,” Darren said. “I bet Mama has one upstairs.”

“Good idea,” Chris nodded.

Darren ran up the stairs and came back a minute later with a wrap. “Want me to do it?”

Chris nodded.

“Okay,” Darren patted his knee and wrapped up his ankle. “There we go. All better,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Chris smiled.

“Okay,” Joey lifted Chris up. “Bed time.”

Darren patted Chris’ knee again and went to his own sleeping bag.

Joey got Chris into their sleeping back and got in next to him.

“Oh, wow. This is nice. Warm,” Chris cuddled into him.

Joey smiled and kissed his forehead. “Told you it’d be fun.”

“Mhmm,” Chris practically purred as he rested his hands on Joey’s chest.

Joey ran his hands down Chris’ back. “I love you,” he whispered against Chris’ hair.

Chris smiled against Joey’s chest. “I love you too. You’re such a good boyfriend.”

“I try to be. For you.”

“Thank you.”

“What for?”

“Everything. Keeping me safe from the mean people. Supporting me. Loving me. Holding me.”

Joey kissed his head. “You’re welcome.”

Chris closed his eyes.

“Go to sleep now, baby. I’ve got you.”” Joey rubbed his back.

“I know. Forever and ever, right?”

“Right,” Joey said as Chris fell asleep in his arms. “Forever and ever.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since they were little, Darren and Joey had a tradition of camping out in Darren's backyard once every spring.  When Joey showed up with Chris that year, Darren was not happy.

 

"No offence, Chris, but what the actual hell, Joey?" Darren yelled.  "This is  _our_ thing!"

 

"I told you this was a bad idea, Joe," Chris sighed.

 

"No, baby.  It's fine.  Darren's being dramatic,"  Joey rolled his eyes.

 

"No,  _baby,_ it is not fine," Darren said through his teeth.

 

"Darren, let me talk to Joey for a minute?"

 

Darren nodded and went to the swing, crossing his arms as he sat down.

 

"I'm obviously unwelcome here.  And I think Darren's right.  This is your thing.  I shouldn't be here," Chris said.  


"But-"

 

"No.  Look, Joe, I know there's still stuff between you guys.  You still have feelings for him.  That's okay.  I'll just go, I'll be fine."

 

"Chris, I..."

 

"I think we're just better as friends anyway."

 

"I don't know what to say, Chris."

 

"Because I'm right.  I promise I'll be okay.  You guys belong together.  I'll see you guys on Monday," Chris waved to Darren and left.

 

Darren stood up and slowly walked back to Joey.  "Is what he said true?"

 

"Darren..."

 

"Seriously, Joe.  Was he right?  Because I feel the same,"  Darren put his hand on Joey's arm.  

 

"Okay, yeah.  I think he's known for a while...  We've been growing apart a lot.  I couldn't bring myself to end it.  I guess it's probably better this way if he ended it himself... Because I'm in love with you."

 

Darren nodded and pulled Joey's head down to kiss him deeply.

 

Joey gasped and grabbed Darren's hips.

 

Darren hummed and pulled at Joey's hair slightly.

 

" _Fuck,_ Darren," Joey groaned.  "You've always known how to get me going better than anyone."

 

Darren laughed and bit at Joey's lip.  "To the tent?"

 

***

 

Darren panted and put his hand on Joey's lower stomach.  "Holy shit, I've missed this.  I've missed you.  That was just as amazing as I remember it being."

 

Joey covered Darren's mouth with his hand.  "Shut up for two seconds.  I need to recover."

 

Darren laughed and held his hand.

 

A few minutes later, Joey squeezed Darren's hand.  "Okay.  Now kiss me."

 

Darren kissed him softly before pulling away.

 

"I love you, Darren Criss."

 

"And I fucking love you too," Darren kissed him again.


End file.
